


Heat

by Chairantula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairantula/pseuds/Chairantula
Summary: Nel cancels a meetup with DJ at the last minute which prompts him to drop in on her to make sure nothing's wrong. When he finds her, she's holed up at home in her bedroom fighting her own body but with his help, she no longer has to.





	Heat

DJ stepped out into the blinding rays of Cantonica’s sun and winced. Most of his morning had been spent within a dimly light casino where he gambled, sliced and even had a couple of drinks but the real reason he’d stepped into that particular establishment was because he was meeting somebody- a Cathar mix by the name of Nelandra. That sort of thing wasn’t usually his style but she was one of the very few he trusted with not only his identity but with leads.   
She also had a vast network that she curated entirely on her own through the years which gave her a razor's edge in the underground world of smuggling. They had run into each other time and time again and began to network then ultimately they fell into bed together more times than they bothered to count.   
Today, she was to arrive with a lead on some foreign diplomat playboy who played fast and loose with his credits as well as his security, but it was nearly noon and she was a couple of hours late. Finally he commlinked her, 

“hey, kitten, didja get lost?”  
“Last minute emergency. Rain check.”

He furrowed his brows at the message. Nel was concise but not usually that concise and she usually gave a new time and place if plans changed. This time she offered neither. Which got him paranoid.   
DJ shiftily glanced at his surroundings but that neck-tingling, chest-crushing sixth-sense remained dormant. Not trusting his own gut, a rare thing to occur and rarer still for him to act on, DJ set off in the direction of Nel’s hidey-hole. 

When he arrived at Nel’s duckout- an almost stucco looking building built into the face of a bluff that allowed two stories of apartments look over Canto Bights somewhat suburban ghetto, the complex was mostly quiet. The building was populated mainly by those who did honest work and, therefore, were usually gone during the day but still the quietness was a bit unnerving.   
DJ approached Nelandra’s unit to find that her blinds were pulled back allowing a look into the neatly kept space. Afternoon light poured in through the window above the kitchen sink giving her mostly beige interior a warm and contemplative feeling, but she wasn’t in the living space nor the kitchen. The steam still unfurling from the kettle on the stove told him that he just missed her or that she was inside somewhere. 

Rather than knock, he gave the knob a careful turn and pushed into the door with his shoulder. It creaked invitingly and he listened for her voice but heard nothing. After he shut the door again behind himself, he stood in the softly lit area and glanced around. Dust motes drowsily wafted through the beam of light coming in through the kitchen window and the steam from the kettle billowed like a streamer of ghostly silk while nothing else moved.   
After a moment, when it became clear that she wasn’t going to just appear, he figured she might have been napping in her room, or if that message held any truth, she may have been suddenly called away. 

But the front door was open- something he knew she’d never do if she wasn’t going to be home.   
More quietly than one might assume possible of a man of his build, DJ crept through the home and took a left down the hall. It was then he heard a faint squeak, the kind her bed made when somebody was moving around on it. 

He froze, his first thought was that maybe she had another partner she took to bed but, there was no more sound; no more squeaking and no guttural proclamations of pleasures.   
Worried that maybe she’d become suddenly ill, he continued down the hall and dared to reach out and push her bedroom door open. 

“Nel?” He called cautiously as he peeked in. 

Nel, who had been laying in a heap of sheets, shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide. “DJ!” She gasped. Her arms gathered the sheet over her front, even though they’d seen each other countless times before, but much of the rest of her slender form was exposed. DJ forced his eyes from her sun-bathed image and for a moment they only stared at each other. He then quirked his head to the side, his brows raised. 

“Just wanted to make sure you weren’t dead.”

Nel quickly turned her back to him and took a moment to respond which only furthered his concern. “Of course! I’ve rescheduled before, remember?” she called, her tone sounding just a little too assuring.   
“Yeeeaaah. But something wasn’t j-j-jiven’.” he continued as he stepped into her room.

“Wait-! Don’t!” She blurted, still with her back to him but she’d nearly turned around.

DJ stopped mid-step and held up his hands. “What? Did you plant mines?”

“Don’t come any closer.”

Alarmed, DJ immediately reached down to his blaster and Nel heard it sliding from the holster. 

“Nono, it’s nothing like that.” 

Carefully, DJ slid the blaster back but he did so slowly, unconvinced that there wasn’t somebody hiding in the closet waiting to put holes in them both.   
“Nelly, do you still need me to water the plants?” he said slowly in their private code. 

She sighed with exasperation, “DJ, it’s fine I just-” she crossed her arms over her front and her head hung a little. She didn’t seem to realize that although her front was covered, her sleek back and soft rear was exposed. “You have to go.”

His brows knit together, eyes narrowing. Everything pointed to danger but she sounded calm, urgent, but calm. She also wasn’t looking at him which seemed odd too. His eyes slowly scanned the room for some sign of danger or lack thereof, a sign of what to do next. Her hot cup of tea was on the bedside table as was-  
He looked back at Nel who’s ears were perked, listening for his footfalls. Her bright blue bullet sat beside her cup of tea along with a phallic toy and a couple of bottles he assumed were lube and some other thing he couldn’t read the label of. 

Now he was really confused. It seemed extremely unlikely that she’d cancel hijinks just to mess around with herself, especially when she knew he was always at her disposal.   
“Is there somebody in the closet?” He ventured to ask, just in case he walked in on something. 

“No.” she said somewhat indignantly. He wasn’t sure why but, it made him feel a little better. “Hey kitten, you know I’m always here when you’re f-f-feelin’ a little randy.” he said with a half-grin. 

Her ears folded against her head and he immediately regretted bringing attention to her doings. “It’s not- I just. Uff, it’s too hard to explain. Just, please. I’ll let you know when I can make it to our thing, okay?”

A bit taken aback, DJ pursed his lips and leaned back a little. “Hey, no prob. Sorry to bust in on ya.” he said as he took in the sight of her slender neck and sleek back. He wanted so badly to crawl up behind her and cover her neck in kisses as well as her shoulders, to take her into his arms and pressed her against him.   
Although he was in a constant state of inward admiration with her, no matter the situation, he seemed especially susceptible in that moment and the thoughts began to manifest into physical responses. He could normally control that pretty well either by willpower or mental images of something uncomely but his mind simply refused. It was like being a teenager again sitting in the coed baths for the first time. 

Her gracefully curving ears and reddish-chestnut locks glowed in the sleepy sunlight that filtered through her closed blinds. Her ochre skin seemed especially soft and had a supple undertone as though she had just gotten done running yet her skin didn’t shine with sweat.   
Nel reaching for the headboard of her bed and gripping it tightly broke him from his trance. She seemed to be staring at her pillow, concentrating on something. Everything except him.   
She could smell him the moment he entered her apartment but after standing in her room for so long his musky scent had fully filled her head and made her want to mewl pleadingly for him to come and take her. 

Thoughtlessly, he removed his hat to run his fingers through his locks in a lack of anything better to do before he shuffled out in defeat. The sound, the smell, it made Nel turn sharply and lower the sheet away from her chest. He paused and stared back somewhat alarmed by the quick movement but also distracted by her now uncovered body. Her breasts seemed perkier, more supple, and although his blunted human brain couldn’t consciously pick up on it, her heady scent had wafted to him and filled his olfactory with her ripened pheromones.   
He could think of nothing else except storming her bed and taking ahold of her so that’s exactly what he did. Wriggling from his coat, DJ quickly closed the space between them while Nel turned fully to face him. He didn’t have time to glance down and notice her pouty, blushing sex before he was kneeling and grabbing her into his embrace. She cried out in frustration and desire both when she felt his already engorged length pressing into her through his jeans. 

Even though she clung tightly to him as he closed his lips around her neck she said, “DJ, we can’t-”  
He pulled away suddenly frightened by the idea that he might not be able to release her, not without a fight. That was not the kind of man he was and it wasn’t the kind of man he wanted her to think he was, but his muscles would not obey him. 

“Why, what’s wrong, kitten?” He managed to to ask instead of sweeping her to the bed-top. “I’ve been hopelessly horny for you before but k-k-karkin’ hell, babe. My dick’s gonna rip through my pants.” he added, hoping to lighten her mood just enough that she might allow him to tear into her. 

“I know- that’s the thing.” she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and growled into his shoulder clearly frustrated. “We can’t because-” she turned her head fighting to get the words out not because of her surging hormones, though that played a big part, but because the concept was still pretty foreign to Human. “I’m in heat. If we do anything then-”   
The very thought of falling pregnant normally abhorred her but when she was boiling over, nothing sounded better than being mounted by a sturdy male like DJ and being impregnated with his roiling seed. 

Yes, it’s perfect! It’s no coincidence that he came all the way over! It was meant to be! Do it- mate with him! Who else would you possibly entrust? Do you really wanna spend your heat alone with duracone toys and Cathar testosterone like some lonely hag? You don’t need any of that when you have a virile, brawny male who’s just as eager to mate with you! Worry about the incidentals later! For now, just take this perfect opportunity to enjoy your heat like a real female. Let. Him. Breed. You.

Unable to fight with herself any longer, Nel pulled her fistfuls of his shirt nearly causing for it to tear. He didn’t seem to notice and was instead clasping her soft rear and urging her groin against his. She said nothing because words would take too long to come out, so she pulled him against her as she fell back into the bad. Happy to oblige, he loomed over her on his hands and knees so that he could unfasten his pants before sliding everything off. His shirt and hat followed, already his body was hot and only going to get hotter. 

He wasted absolutely no time and positioned his taut and shining tip against her hot, slick opening. He could feel her twitching against him so he pressed into her soft folds. Both of their pleasured moans harmonized loudly, Nels fingernails scraping into his arms where tiny beads of red began to form in their trail. He felt almost nothing of it because his mind was entirely focused on the sensation of sliding into her tight and viscous sex. Only after a couple of hard pumps he already felt as though he were going to explode inside of her but he willed himself to hold off and make it last as long as possible.   
He didn’t know such a thing was possible- for a human to be so influenced by another species chemistry but his mind was clouded over and his body felt like it was being pumped with adrenaline. Their bedroom fiascos ranged in length and intensity but never had she come so quickly. Her cries rang in his ears and could probably be heard out in the courtyard but neither cared who heard. Her body trembled underneath his and her sex spasmed tightly around his steel-hard length. Her rapid clenching and unclenching ushered in his release moments later- spurts of thick cum coated her walls as he continued to thrust until he became rigid with euphoria. 

Even after his body relinquished every drop he had at the ready, fire coursed through his veins. Nel, not yet gratified, clawed at his scarred chest digging her fingers into his chest shining with perspiration.   
He needed only to look into her wild eyes to know she wasn’t through yet- and neither was he. DJ withdrew from her hot, wet body and turned her so that she was on her elbows and knees. Her fingers clung to her pillow and she growled into it. He slammed into her forcefully with his hands prying at her rear then he bent with one hand pressing into the crook where her legs met her trunk and the other pressing her into the bed at the back of her neck. He astonished himself when he came again more powerfully than the last time. Nel’s shout skirted on the edge of alarming but her elated laugh quickly assured him that she was fine- more than fine. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a marathon of sex and by the time they’d both collapsed in exhaustion onto the bed, the sun was pretty much set behind the distant mountains.   
Both shone with sweat and their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breath. Her tea had gone cold. 

DJ slicked back his hair from his forehead and looked over at Nel who looked like she’d just done all three portions of a triathlon. Her legs were splayed apart, too weak to do anything but lay limp on the rumpled bedsheet. 

“F-feelin’ better yet?” he panted. 

She managed a thin laugh then said, “Cathar heat lasts for five to eight days.”

He looked up at the ceiling and blew out a lungful of air. “You’re gonna kill me.”

After a short shake of her head she opened one eye at him, “You don’t have to stick around y’know.”

“Well-” he began then he took a moment to breathe, “If you’re gonna get knocked up by accident, better it be me than apartment maintenance or the mail-man, right?”

She said nothing and closed both eyes. She’d forgotten that part. “I need to get my new chip. Neither of us can be having kids right now.”

“Lil’ late for that, isn’t it?”

She shook her head. “It’s day one. I’m just warming up.”

He wasn’t sure how much truth that held up but he didn’t question her alien physiology. What he didn’t know was that everything else was ramped up except for the presence of an actual egg. If things still worked the way her body thought it did, she’d be surrounded by testosterone dribbling Cathar males beating the snot out of each other for the chance to fulfill their natural needs. The first couple of days would be any old male who could outpunch the other but after a few days only the strongest and most cunning would remain- the cream of the crop and the ones with genes worth carrying onward.   
Nel rolled onto her side and gently ran her fingers along his arm. “Thank you, Dee. I panicked at first but I would much rather it be you than maintenance or the mailman.” she peeked an eye at him, “or anybody else.”

“Oh no. Thank you.” he said with a shit-eating-grin. “I haven’t fucked like that since-I can’t even remember.”

They were quiet for a moment then he asked. “So n-n-now what?”

“Well, if you think you can handle picking up an ovi-pressor, we can both make the best of my heat.”  
DJ laughed then he sighed, “The sex is what I’m worried about. Old karks like me have died from less.”  
Nel gave his chest a pat, “I think you’ll be alright. I’ve seen you run from authorities.” she was quiet as she slid a single finger up his sternum then she tapped his chin. “But if you do go, lock the door before you close it.”

“Yeah, I will” He responded and Nel felt her heart sank, “Just unlock it quick when I get back with the uh..thingy.”

She grinned broadly and scooted up closer to him but they kept their distance because they were still both hot and sticky. “The pharma across from that open-air market.” she directed.  
DJ returned a grin then sat up to collect his clothes and throw them on. He decided that if he was gonna die sooner than later, what better way to go than balls-deep in a woman like Nel?  
Though ideally he’d last through her heat and live long enough for a few more heists and a few more fucks. 

DJ stood in her bedroom doorway and looked back at her over his shoulder, “If I’m not back soon, I died of cardiac arrest.” he joked. 

Nel threw her phallic toy at him which he blocked with his elbow as he snickered and ducked into the hallway.


End file.
